babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Baby Lamb
The Baby Lamb & Friends Holiday Special: Part 1 is the 25th episode of Season 1 of Baby Lamb & Friends. It is also the 1st part of a 6-part Christmas special. It was uploaded on December 19, 2016. Summary It's officially Christmastime in Capitol City and everybody is gearing up for the holidays. Baby Lamb & Friends are more than excited for Christmas, but Ricky Bowers is trying to prove to everybody that Santa Claus doesn't exist. Plot The creator welcomes everyone on a beautiful Christmastime day and introduces a Christmas story that he hopes to describe the true meaning of Christmas. Capitol City is overwhelmed with Christmas joy as everyone is happily preparing for the holidays and await the arrival of Santa Claus. All of the houses and all of the rooms are well decorated. Baby Lamb and Cow are excited, Donny can't describe how much he loves Christmas, and Alphabet Pal and Belle find it beautiful. They also hope that Santa Claus will deliver the presents that they want for Christmas. Ricky, however, doesn't believe in Santa Claus and talks about the reasons why he can't possibly exists, stating that it's impossible for someone to travel the world in one night and slide down a small chimney if he's so fat. He also asks how can reindeer fly, how can elves make brand-name toys without getting sued, how can Santa survive the harsh conditions of The North Pole, and how can Santa live forever. Baby Lamb and Cow still don't believe what Ricky says and consider Santa real, and to prove it they're gonna take Ricky with them to see Santa at the mall the next day. Ricky does so, only if he gets a candy cane. The next day, the three wait in line to see Santa at the mall as the episode transitions to the 2nd part. Characters *The Creator *One-Armed Cyclist *Police Crew *Maggie Simpson *Bill Mejax *Marge Simpson *Homer Simpson *Jake *Thomas the Tank Engine *Baby Lamb *Cow *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Alphabet Pal *Belle Songs *It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year *It's Christmas Again Trivia *The clips shown at the opening are from various Christmas specials: **The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas **Ed Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle **Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas **Bear in the Big Blue House: A Beary Bear Christmas **Teletubbies: Christmas in the Snow **Sesame Street: Elmo's Christmas Countdown **The Loud House: 11 Louds a-Leaping **Wild Kratts: Creature Christmas **Angry Birds Toons: Last Tree Standing **Regular Show: White Elephant Gift Exchange **Adventure Time: Holly Jolly Secrets **SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who? **Wayside: Wayside Christmas **Thomas and Friends: Letters to Santa *Baby Lamb, Cow, and Ricky talk about if parents actually deliver presents instead of Santa, and also recite quotes said in the 2003 Christmas movie "Elf" about that topic. *Although Merry Half-Mas was the first holiday-themed episode, this is the first ever legitimate Christmas special to take place and upload during Christmastime. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Specials